High School Musical REMIX!
by QueenOfBronx
Summary: It's a High School musical! But, this time it's rated 'M' forcussin, adult content, and POSSIBLE lemons. It's almost like High School Musical but without the cornyness! No offense to some people. Love, hate, highschool drama, suspense, humor and more
1. Shikon Tama High

**Title of Story: High School Musical REMIX**

**Chapter 1: Shikon Tama High**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- 

Kagome slammed down on her alarm clock before it could ring anymore. She yawned and looked at the clock it read: **7:30 AM.**

"Oh, shit! I only have 30 minutes to get ready for school!" Kagome exclaimed she rubbed the cold out her eye. "And I _have_ to look sexy for my first day of school…in SHIKON TAMA HIGH SCHOOL!" Kagome yelled out the last part.

"Shut the fuck up!" somebody yelled on the other side of her door. She startled and ended up falling off of her bed.

_THUD!_

She rubbed her head and got back up slowly. "I guess I should get ready then." She mumbled she headed for her personal bathroom.

_BOOM!_

"Ouch!" Kagome said rubbing her forehead, she ran into the wall.

"I'm so tired that I can't even see where I'm going." She mumbled again and finally entered her bathroom.

She came out of her bathroom with a pink thigh-length towel wrapped around her wet body. She turned on her radio, which was on station Power 95.3. She _loved_ getting ready while music was playing it woke her up and got her hype more for the day that was ahead of her.

"He said  
'Hi, my name is so and so  
Baby can you tell me yours?  
You look like you came to do  
One thing (Set it off)'  
I started on the left  
And I had to take him to the right  
He was out of breath  
But he kept on dancin' all night."

Kagome sang to her favorite song and singer, Ciara. Kagome loved to dance and sing that's why her favorite singers were Aaliyah and Ciara as you guys know. Aaliyah and Ciara dance a lot and sing beautiful so Aaliyah and Ciara were like her role models. **(Same for me, my role models are Aaliyah and Ciara!!! R.I.P. Aaliyah 1979-2001!) **

"_You tryin, admit it  
But you just can fight the feelin inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me." _Kagome sang the pre-hook while she searched in her closet for an outfit she settled on a cute-first-day outfit for school.

Kagome wore a red shirt that said: **Sorry, boys the only thing I blow is kisses**! She then wore tight fitting boot-cut jeans that showed off her curves and ass.

She then wore black boots that had 3-inch high heels, the boots stopped right below the knee while the top part of the boots had little gray fur around it, the jeans were tucked into the boots making her boots show completely.

She had her hair in a high ponytail, clear lip gloss, and light black make-up around her eyes which emphasized her chocolate brown eyes.

She looked sexy, fly, fresh, dope it was the perfect outfit for her first day at school. Her outfit said: _I'm sexy, innocent, BUT naughty. I can steal your man but I choose not too cause I'm so nice. _

She went over to her dresser and picked up her: **Baby Phat Golden Goddess **perfume bottle and sprayed some all over her but, not too much to seem cheap.

"_Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh_  
_Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!"_

She picked up her black and silver gem Baby Phat purse and looked for a piece of Trident. She popped the bubblegum mint in her mouth she looked at herself in the mirror she blew a kiss at her reflection.

"I'm _so_ sexy." She said and walked out of her bedroom.

"

[Pre-hook  
You tryin, admit it  
But you just can beat the feelin inside  
You know it  
Cuz I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me

"Good Morning." She said sweetly as she sat down around the kitchen table. "Hey, dear." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling she was around the table a newspaper in her hand while drinking some coffee.

"Sorry, if I couldn't make any breakfast this morning. But, I bought some Pop Tarts." Mrs. Higurashi got up from her seat went into the cupboard and got the Pop Tart box. "Thanks." Kagome said taking the box she took out a small silver bag containing two Pop Tarts. "I gotta go. I'm probably running late." Kagome said alarmed. "Gonna yell at 7:30-something in the morning." A little boy's voice complained.

"Souta! That reminds me I didn't like your language this morning!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded at the little boy.

"I'm sorry mom but, miss I'm-so-excited-for-my-first-day-at-school-at-Shikon Tama High-that-I'm-just-going-to-yell-out-when-I-pefectly-know-that-my-little-brother-Souta-is-still-sleeping-cause-he-only-goes-to-Junior High!" Souta complained again. "My bad, I couldn't help it. Now, stop your blabbin' I have to go to school. Ciao!" Kagome called out she left the house. She loved the morning breeze that she received it was the middle of November which means that Winter was coming right around the corner.

It was kind of chilly outside but not _TOO_ chilly that you needed a coat or anything.

She walked over to her silver Lexus she that received from her Grandpa, who is now living in Kyoto. She went through her Baby Phat purse and took out her car keys she went inside the car but paused for a minute. "Where is the school?" she asked herself. "Which school are you going to?" a voice asked her the person was standing near her car door.

"Oh, hey my name is Kagome." Kagome waved. "Hey, my name is…"

**Do you like it???????????????????????????????**

**Please, tell me if you do. I got some great ideas for this story.**


	2. Very Important Author's Note!

Hey everybody! I got some bad news! Some bitch ass reported my story, I Want You so now the story got deleted. I want to know who the hell reported my story in the first place! I'm so fuckin pissed right now. So, instead I made High School Musical REMIX to replace I Want You. I'll put up I Want You soon but for now enjoy High School Musical REMIX.

**Thank you 4 reading and to make sure to review for: You really love me and High School Musical REMIX!**

**High School Musical REMIX Chapter 2 is coming up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. He's a playa

**SORRY IF I DIDN'T MENTION IT BEFORE BUT: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAMEBRAND CLOTHES THAT ARE MENTIONED AND THE SONGS THAT RE MENTIONED!**

**LAST TIME ON HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL REMIX:**

It was kind of chilly outside but not _TOO_ chilly that you needed a coat or anything.

She walked over to her silver Lexus she that received from her Grandpa, who is now living in Kyoto. She went through her Baby Phat purse and took out her car keys she went inside the car but paused for a minute. "Where is the school?" she asked herself. "Which school are you going to?" a voice asked her the person was standing near her car door.

"Oh, hey my name is Kagome." Kagome waved. "Hey, my name is…"

**Title of Story: High School Musical REMIX!**

**Chapter 2: He's a playa **

"Hey, my name is Sango." The brown-haired girl said. "Nice to meet you. And by the way I'm going to Shikon Tama." Kagome said. "_Oh,_ my homeroom told us about a new student coming to Shikon Tama. And I guess that's you. You want a ride?" Sango offered. "Sure, my tank's probably on 'E' anyways." Kagome said while getting out of her car.

"So, where do you live, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"The house in front of yours." Sango answered happily. "Maybe you can come and visit sometime." Kaogme suggested. "That will be nice." Sango said. _'We just met and it feels like I've been friends with her my whole life.'_ Kagome and Sango thought.

"I'M TAKING ROLLY!" an angry voice yelled behind them. Sango turned around before Kagome did. "Oh my gawd!" Sango complained. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. "It's Inuyasha. He can be so ignorant sometime. Him and his older brother, Sesshomaru don't get along at all." Sango said pointing next door. Kagome followed Sango's finger it pointed to a silver haired hanyou who was bickering with another silver haired boy but this one was a full demon.

"There half brothers, Inuyasha half demon and Sesshomaru full demon. Different mothers." Sango informed.

"Are you guys friends?" Kagome asked. "Not really. We talk _sometimes_ but that's because of his really cute friend, Miroku-sama. But, don't tell Miroku nor Inuyasha that though." Sango giggled. Kagome giggled too.

"I wonder what there arguing about." Kagome wondered aloud. "There arguing about who takes the silver Rolls Royce today. They _always_ fight about which one gets the Rolls Royce. As you can tell they got bread." Sango said. Kagome was looking at the two fighting brothers. "Yeah." Was all Kagome said, she then fixed her eyes on the silver Rolls Royce.

"Wow. The cars fly though." Kagome said. "Yeah, I know. I wish I had a car like that. But, enough with the blabbin' let's get to school." Sango suggested. "Ok." Kagome agreed.

They walked across the street to Sango's house. "_All_ the girls at school would _love_ to be you." Sango said as she opened her car door. "Why?" Kagome asked as she buckled her seat belt. "…Because your next door neighbors with _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi he's the most popular boy at school, he plays football and basketball, plus he's a playa." Sango informed. "He doesn't seem that special too me." Kagome muttered.

"Well, at least _someone_ that I know isn't obsessed with Inuyasha." Sango smiled she then pulled out of her driveway.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Look, half-breed we've been standing here for 30 minutes figuring out who gets he Rolls Royce! Now, why can't you just use the black Jaguar?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. "…Because before dad died he said that the Rolls Royce belonged to me!" Inuyasha snapped at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in defeat. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Plus it matches with my outfit!" Inuyasha added. Inuyasha was wearing a red Sean John shirt with silver letterings that said: **SEAN JOHN**, he then had on baggy blue jeans, and silver and red Jordans on.

"Whatever you say, half-breed. I'm going to go in the white BMW." Sesshomaru said and walked into their garage. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got into the Rolls Royce.

"HEYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" somebody yelled he ran over to the car. "Ugh! Hurry up and get into the damn car!" Inuyasha yelled at his best friend. Miroku quickly opened the door before Inuyasha could drive. "Damn it, Yash. Don't you know that I don't have a car yet? You're my only transportation." Miroku complained. Miroku was a handsome boy he had dark black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck, a charming smile, and dark blue eyes. He was a total pervert but he can be really sweet sometimes and a good friend.

Inuyasha started to drive to the high school. "So, how was your weekend?" Miroku asked as he pulled out his cell phone. "Good, who are you callin'?" Inuyasha asked. "Chantel." Miroku smirked. "Player." Miroku murmured. "And your not?" Miroku asked. "You have a girlfriend _plus,_ you still have your sideline hoes." Miroku added with a smirk. "There not sideline hoes!" Inuyasha snapped at him. "There just girls that I flirt with, make-out with and if it gets to far then we have…sex." Inuyasha said now quietly. "_Suuuuuuuuuuure._" Miroku said slyly. "Well, I'm _not _a player." Inuyasha said. "I just…I just…" Inuyasha said trying to find his words.

"Crush a lot?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm not a playa, I just crush a lot." Inuyasha said now confidently. Miroku rolled his eyes.

Miroku then turned on the radio making the station be Power 95.3.

"_What's up, this is Power 95.3 givin' you at least 18 jamz in a row!" _the lady on a radio said. _"Hello, this is Chris Brown and you are listening to Power 95.3!"_ Chris Brown said on the radio. **(You guys listened to Power 95.3, right? That's how they do it and then a song comes on. Put, power 95.3 mostly plays Hip-Hop, Rap, R&B, and sometimes Reggae/Dancehall.)**

"_We about to play a flashback!"_ the lady said excitedly. **(Which means there going to play an old school song like 90s or very early 2000s.)**

_[Joe I don't wanna be a playa no more  
[Pun I'm not a playa I just crush a lot  
[Joe But Big Punisher, still got what you're lookin for  
[1 - Pun For my thugs, for my thugs  
[2 - Pun Uptown baby, uptown  
[Joe Don't wanna be, don't wanna be - I don't wanna be a playa no more  
[Pun I'm not a playa I just crush a lot  
[Joe But you know Big Punisher still down by law  
[Joe Who's down to crush a lot_

"This song fits you perfectly." Miroku smirked. "Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped at Miroku.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"So he's rich?" Kagome asked Sango. "Yup, filthy stinkin' rich. He's the richest player in Tokyo and probably Japan. Since his father opens a _huge_ car company." Sango answered. "Woah, he's a player!" Kagome exclaimed surprised. "Yeah, he is but, the thing is that he already has a girlfriend he's sick, he has _'hoes'_ at school." Sango said using air quotes for _hoes._ "I hate players." Kagome mumbled. "Me too. Miroku is kind of the player type…a lecher….pervert…hentai. But, Inuyasha already has a girlfriend so it makes it even more worse." Sango informed. "Yeah, but I had a bad pass with…a certain player." Kagome said solemnly.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Sango asked. "Sing and dance." Kagome answered. "Me too, singing and dancing oh, and also fashion designing." Sango said. "Fashion designing? Interesting." Kagome said nodding her head. "Yup, I'm planning to make my own name brand like Baby Phat, Apple Bottom, Chanel, Ecko Red, Enyce and so on." Sango added she parked her car in the school's parking lot.

"Are you ready for your first day at Shikon Tama High?" Sango asked sarcastically happy. Kagome nodded her head nervously. "Don't be nervous…just watch out for the plastics." Sango said. "The plastics?" Kagome asked. "Yup, Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura." Sango said she pointed over to a group of three girls one with long jet-black hair that reached her waist which was Kikyo, a girl with a messy bun and a feather in her hair and pink eyes who was Kagura (wind demon), and a girl with a bob-cut who was Yura (hair demon…or whatever she is all I know Is that she controls hair!)

"The leader, Kikyo Manoro is Inuyasha's bitch, girlfriend, hoe, whatever you want to call her. I say hoe because she's really slutty, as you can tell for what she's wearing." Sango informed. Kikyo was wearing a leather tube top, leather very short mini skirt, and long leather boots everything was hot pink. "Some people say that you can see her panties when she walks well, if she chooses to wear an underwear that day." Sango said.

"She already sounds like somebody that I wouldn't get along with." Kagome murmured.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Do I have enough lip stick on?" Kikyo asked her friends more like lackeys. "Yes, Kikyo." Yura said. "It looks really beautiful on you, you look almost like an angel." Kagura said sounding like a complete suck up. "_Alomost?"_ Kikyo snapped at her. "Um…did I say _almost_? I meant to say that you _do_ look like an angel." Kagura corrected herself. "Yes, an angel from heaven that is." Yura added quickly.

"Good. Now, I need to go see my Inu-baby so that I can give him a big kiss. I'm _so_ happy that he bought me these beautiful earrings." Kikyo said she put her hair behind her ears so that she can show off her long silver dangling earrings. "There beautiful, Kikyo-Chan." Kagura and Yura praised. _'I wish that I had a boyfriend like that.'_ Yura thought sadly.

'_Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru looks hawt! I wonder if I have a chance with him. Then maybe me and Kikyo can be like sisters and law.'_ Kagura thought happily. **(And it is true. Kagura does have a crush on Sesshomaru in the TV show too. Like on the last episode or the episode before the last episode. When Kagura was close to dying she was like "I also wanted to see you before I die." Or something like that but she was thinking that though. And she thought that after Sesshomaru asked her why is she here. Or some other shit. Ok, I'm getting off subject. Back to da story.)**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"There pathetic actually, they praise Kikyo as if she's a princess." Sango said. "Yeah, I know. It's like they don't have there own life." Kagome agreed.

They went into their homeroom class, which contained Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagura. **(Ya know, Kagome and Kouga sound so cute together. Kagome and Kouga, Kaogme and Kouga, Kouga and Kagome. And Kouga and Kagura does too!)**

Since it was homeroom and it's the shortest class all you practically do is talk. It's like the 'hangout' class before school _actually_ starts. **(Same thing with my school. Homerooms the same thing you just talk and do nothing.) **

"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said to the front of the class. The teacher, Mr. Myoga was watching football on his portable DVD player to care. "Your hot!" somebody yelled out. Kagome blushed at this.

"Are you a virgin, cause I would love to pop yo cherry!" somebody else yelled. "Hey, back off she's my woman!" Kouga yelled. "LOOK, YOU SON OF A BITCHES! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU GUYS AND PLUS, I'M NOT A THING SO I BELONG TO NOBODY!" Kagome yelled and sat down in her seat. Everybody was quiet that you could here a pen drop.

'_New girl got some spunk.'_ Inuyasha thought smugly. _'Wow, I didn't know that Kagome was like that. I always thought that she would be the quiet type.'_ Sango thought. _'Wow, I like how she's so feisty!'_ Kouga thought. _'She is so feisty just like Sango. Kagome, you are DEFINITELY grope-able.'_ Miroku thought turned on. _'Who she think she is! Kikyo is wayyy better than her!'_ Kagura thought angrily.

"Wow, Kagome. He really pissed you off." Sango said to her. "Well, I don't like how guys just claim me like that." Kagome complained. "Ok, class but there's _no_ cussing in this class, no dirty songs, no teasing or anything!" Mr. Myoga scolded at the class.

"No dirty songs?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, he _hates_ dirty songs." Miroku joined in. "Hey, I'm Miroku. And I _have_ to say you are one foxy lady. Well, you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku said. "Hentai!" Sango scolded at him and hit him over the head making a big bump appear on the monk's head. _'So, that's the boy that Sango like?'_ Kagome wondered.

Just then Kagome felt a hot breath on her ear…

**And there you go! Chapter 2 is up! Wait for Chapter 3 really soon!**

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx**


	4. Kikyo Manoro

**LAST TIME ON HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL REMIX:**

"No dirty songs?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, he hates dirty songs." Miroku joined in. "Hey, I'm Miroku. And I have to say you are one foxy lady. Well, you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku said. "Hentai!" Sango scolded at him and hit him over the head making a big bump appear on the monk's head. 'So, that's the boy that Sango like?' Kagome wondered.

Just then Kagome felt a hot breath on her ear…

**Title of Story: High School Musical REMIX**

**Chapter 3: Kikyo Manoro**

_"Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear  
Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear  
You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft  
Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft  
Naw I'm jus playin' unless you say I can  
And im known to be a real nasty man  
And they say a closed mouth dont get fed  
So I don't mind asking for head  
You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed  
And you can start usin' yo head  
You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt  
Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough  
Switch the positions and ready to get down to business  
So you can see what you've been missin'  
You might had some but you never had none like this  
Just wait til you see my dick."_

Kagome froze.

_Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait til you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up _

_Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM_

_Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy  
Up, Beat da pussy up_

_[verse 2_

_You fine, but I aint gone sweat ya  
See I wanna fuck, tell me whats up  
Walk around the club with yo thumb in ya mouth  
Put my dick in, take your thumb out  
There might be a lil kosher to deal with  
Wet fat hoe's crunk up they dont spill shit  
I keep a hoe hot when I'm puttin' in work  
Wanna skeet skeet you bout to get your feelin's hurt  
Cuz I'll beat dat cat with a dog-_

She then punched him.

"Why you did that for, after all you ARE my woman!" Kouga scolded at her while rubbing the back of his head where she punched him. "I'm not your woman!" Kagome yelled at him. "Not, yet you are." Kouga smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Oh,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh yeah  
Listen, closely hear the music playing  
Let it take you to places far away and  
Relax your senses just do what you want to do  
No need for questions  
It's only for you  
And it's so amazing  
Oh how you can't __escape_

_So real  
So right  
Can't explain the feeling  
Like the sunlight brings the life you needin  
No need for stress, (no need for stress)  
Let go another day  
No second guessing  
Just trust me when I say  
And it's so amazing  
On how you can't escape it  
the moment takes you it never lets you Go!_

_And it's so amazing  
Oh how you cant escape it  
The moment takes you  
And never let's you gooooooo_

_Can't you feel the music in the air  
Close your eyes let the rhythm  
take you there (let the rythm take  
you there)  
Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from  
Come and dance to the music of the sun  
Forget about your troubles it's alright  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
Let them go till we see the morning light  
Feel the beat as our bodies move as one  
Come and dance to the music of the  
sun (come and dance with the music  
of the sun)  
Come and dance to the music of the sun the sun  
Let it take you far  
Come and dance to the music of the sun  
It'll take you far away_

**(The song was: Music of the Sun by Rihanna)**

"Wow, you really do know how to sing." Miroku and Sango said. The 3 of them were at lunch eating together while Inuyasha, Kikyo, and her pose' were eating at a different table.

"You guys thought that I would be lying!" Kagome pouted playfully. "Wow, so you dance too, do you like do exotic dances like stri-." "No, Miroku!" Sango slapped him. "…Actually I do know how to pole dance though." Kagome said. "You do!" Sango and Miroku asked surprised. "Yeah, but I don't do it for stripping I just do it for fun. It really builds muscle." Kagome grinned. "I love you." Miroku gushed. Sango hit him over the head. "Hey! I was just kidding!" Now, Miroku pouted.

"Ya, now the principle allows people to up on that stage up there." Sango began, she pointed to the stage. "And perform talents like singing, dancing, etc. Maybe you should do that." Sango smiled. "Yeah! That will be _so_ cool. I _love_ performing. I feel like a celebrity. Like, Aaliyah and Ciara." Kagome said. "R.I.P." Miroku said sadly.

"Well, who's this?" somebody asked them rudely. Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes.

"_I'm_ Kagome. And I already heard of _you_, Kikyo." Kagome replied rudely.

"Who are _you_ catching an attitude with?" Kikyo snapped at Kagome.

"You! Who else, bitch?" Kagome snapped back at her.

"A new ho at this school and they think that they can talk to me like _that._ You must have not heard 'bout me!" Kikyo said. "Why the hell are you here anyways!" Sango yelled at Kikyo. "I just wanted to see who this, bitch was. But, now that I know how she has a smart little mouth now she's on my list." Kikyo said.

"And I give a fuck?" Kagome asked annoyingly.

"Watch…you'll see what's coming to ya." Kikyo threaten and walked away causing a dramatic scene with her 7-inch heel's clicks.

"Don't worry about her." Sango said. "Well, I gotta go tell Inuyasha somethin' I'll catch you guys later. Bye, my sexy little kittens." Miroku said while picking up his lunch tray and walking over to Inuyasha's table.

The 2 girls rolled their eyes at the stupid nickname that Miroku gave them.

"I'll probably do the little performance thing tomorrow." Kagome said. "That will be _so_ cool." Sango said.

A boy with short brown hair, a handsome smile, an innocent face, white polo shirt, tan cargo pants, and white Nike's came up to them.

"Hello…?" Kagome said unsure of who the hell he was. "My name's Hojo and your Kagome. I heard so much about you." Hojo said putting out his hand to shake for Kagome.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said shaking his hand awkwardly. _'He looks like a corny Backstreet boy with those clothes on. But, he does look kind of cute.'_ Kagome thought.  
"May, I sit down with you guys?" Hojo asked the two girls.

"No." the two girls said. "So, how as your day at Shikon Tama High School so far, Kagome-Chan?" Hojo asked politely. "It was pure hell, all my classes are practically boring. And Sex Education isn't even better, if I hear the sentence: **Don't have sex** one more time I'll scream." Kagome answered boldly. "My day was absolutely wonderful." Hojo said. Sango rolled her eyes at Hojo's statement.

"So, do you need any help getting adjusted to the school, Kagome-Chan?" Hojo asked politely. "A little." Kagome said dully. "Well, do you mind if I help you? Like with your studies and such?" Hojo asked anxiously.

"I guess…okay." Kagome answered weirdly. _'He's a desperate fella.'_ She thought.

"Ok! I'll meet you after school." Hojo got up. "Bye, Kagome-Chan!" Hojo called out while waving.

"He's weird. He looks and sounds like a complete puss." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Sango laughed. "Everybody think that he's a little gay. But, he's _far_ from a bad boy, I'll tell you that." Sango joked.

**So, do you like it??????????? Don't worry deeper into the story it will get really interesting! REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE!**

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx.**


	5. Hojo are you Homo!

**LAST TIME ON HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL REMIX:**

"I guess…okay." Kagome answered weirdly. _'He's a desperate fella.'_ She thought.

"Ok! I'll meet you after school." Hojo got up. "Bye, Kagome-Chan!" Hojo called out while waving.

"He's weird. He looks and sounds like a complete puss." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Sango laughed. "Everybody think that he's a little gay. But, he's _far_ from a bad boy, I'll tell you that." Sango joked.

**Title of Story: High School Musical REMIX **

**Chapter 4: Hojo are you Homo!**

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

A pile of books fell onto the school hallway's floor. Kagome sighed angrily and bent down to pick up her books. The late bell startled her **(She gets startled easily.) **causing her books to fall out of her hands. "Here." Somebody said gruffly and handed her books to her. She was surprised that somebody did something so nice to just a new student. She looked up at the person that helped her out and met golden-amber eyes.

"Thanks." She mumbled remembering the player that Sango warned her about she took the books out his clawed hands.

"Hey, nice to meet ya. Aren't you that new wench?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm _not_ a wench. My name is Kagome. KA! GO! ME!" Kagome exclaimed she hated the name _'wench' _it reminded her so much of _'bitch'._

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever, _wench._" He said and walked away.

'_What a jerk!'_ Kagome thought angrily just then her books was knocked out of her hands causing them to fall on the floor again.

"What gives?!" Kagome yelled at the person. "Didn't I tell you earlier to don't speak to me like that?" the person snapped at her.

"I can talk to you how ever I want! Kinky-ho!" Kagome snapped back at her. "It's Kikyo, _bitch!_ Get it right." Kikyo said. "Whatever." Kagome said while rolling her eyes. **(I just noticed that I make people roll their eyes a lot in this story. XD) **

"…And I _also_ didn't like how you spoke to _my_ man. Your lucky that he didn't bitch slap you for running your mouth like that." Kikyo spat at Kagome her words dripping with venom.

"I can speak to him however I want!" Kagome shot at him. Kikyo grunted.

"You are….UGH! You need to leave this fuckin school. Cause your just…" Kikyo said finding her words. "A what!" Kagome yelled at her.

"An unwanted bitch!" Kikyo whispered to her words dripping with _more_ venom. If words could kill let's just say that people would already be digging Kagome's grave. Kikyo turned around making her long inky black hair hit Kagome's face, which made Kagome's face stung. Kikyo walked away yet again making her heels make her walk more dramatic.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"OVER HERE KAGOME-CHAN!" Hojo yelled after school at the parking lot. Kagome sighed in defeat as she walked over to Hojo. Hojo was like a little lost puppy that followed you and waited for you hand in foot cause they were so hopeless and lost and had nothing better to do.

After all of Kagome's classes Hojo will _always_ be waiting for her.

One time when she went into the girls' room and came back out she saw him hanging out by the water fountain that's near the girls' room waiting for her, like a butler waiting for there master.

"Hi, Hojo." Kagome waved weakly. "Are you ready?" Hojo asked giving her his hand. Kagome took it without a problem. _'It's not like he's going to try anything with me.'_ Kagome thought. As they walked to Hojo's car which was a white Honda **(He seemed like the type to have a WHITE car cause it's so plain and innocent.)** Kagome walked over to her car door but Hojo opened it for her before she could. Kagome smiled weakly at him and entered the car. His car smelt like a grandma's car…used tissues and stale peppermint.

"Was this your grandma's car?" Kagome asked trying not to sound mean or anything. "Yes, it was, she gave me this car while she bought another car which was a black on black BMW." Hojo answered while smiling.

Kagome looked at his smiling face in horror. _'He is so…so…WEIRD! How is he going to be happy that his grandma gave him a white Honda that smells like used tissues and stale peppermint while she got a black on black BMW.'_ Kagome thought.

"Do you drive, Miss Kagome-Chan?" Hojo asked politely.

"Yes, I own a silver Lexus." Kagome answered. "Wow. Who gave it too you?" Hojo asked as he stuck his key in the ignition. **(Excuse the sexual innuendo. Stop thinking like that you perverts! XD) **

"My _grandpa._" Kagome answered.

'_Yeah, while your granny got you tissue smelling car my grandpa got me a silver Lexus that still has the new car smell.'_ Kagome thought in victory.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"MOM I'M HOME!!!" Kagome yelled as she entered the front door. Hojo followed behind her hesitantly.

"Hello, dear-oh who is this lovely young man?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in utter delight. "My new friend, Hojo. Hojo this is my mom." Kagome introduced them to each other.

"Hello, Hojo." Mrs. Higurashi smiled while shaking his hand. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, It's a pleasure to meet you and I must say your house is absolutely wonderful." Hojo complimented with his usual innocent/handsome smile.

" Thank you, Hojo. Well, let's have a seat over here and let's talk." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. **(Moms ALWAYS wants to talk to any new boys or boyfriends that you bring over to see if there good enough for there daughter or whatever. "**Sure, my such a lovely house." Hojo complimented again while looking at the painting that was elegantly hung on the pastel colored walls. "Thank you…again, Hojo." Mrs. Higurashi said getting a little annoyed. _'He HAS to be Homo.'_ Mrs. Higurashi thought. _'He just has to be!'_

Hojo took a seat and crossed his legs like what a businessman would do while in a job interview/meeting with the boss.

"So, Hojo what do you like to do? Have any hobbies?" Mrs. Higurashi asked starting to throw questions at him. Kagome looked nervous. _'She's SO going to be embarrassing. Probably going to scare the poor, Homo Hojo.'_ Kagome thought sadly.

"Why yes. I _love_ helping my mom with the garden. My favorite flower has to be all hands down the: Amaryllis." Hojo answered not offended by the questions suddenly being thrown. **(Don't worry I'm NOT one of those people that are obsessed with flowers and like all that prissy pansy shit. I simply searched on the computer for a flower that not much people know about so it showed that Hojo really liked flowers.) **

Kagome looked at him disgustingly. "Which type of pads do you use?" Kagome mumbled. "Well_, If_ I were a girl I would definitely choose all hands down Kotex." Hojo answered not offended by the gay joke that Kagome said. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi looked at him strangely. 

"So, Hojo. When do you plan to loose your virginity?" Mrs. Higurashi asked already _**knowing**_ that he was _**definitely **_a virgin.

"When I'm at least 30-something. I want to be married and I want to make the marriage last for at least 5 years and then we have sex. Just to see if the love is still there after the sex." Hojo answered truthfully.

Kagome chocked on the juice that she was drinking she tried her hardest not to laugh.

"So, Hojo are you gay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked cocking up her eyebrows.

Kagome again chocked on her juice again she started beating on her chest trying to control herself. "Aboslutely…_not!"_ Hojo laughed. "_Suuuuuure._" Kagome said under her breath. Mrs. Higurashi got up. "Well, I'll get you something to drink, what would you like Hojo?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Juicy Juice please! With 2 ice cubes!" Hojo squealed happily. "I was sooo thirsty." Hojo said. Kagome kept starring at Hojo. _'IS he gay?'_ she kept repeating in his mind.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen with a smirk played on her face.

'_I'll TEST to see if he's gay or not.'_ Mrs. Higurashi thought. **(I'll start calling Mrs. Higurashi by her first name: Kimiko.) **

She passed the kitchen back door leading to the back yard when she saw a certain hottie working out in his backyard; doing pushups. "OH MI GAWD! HOTTIE ALERT!" Kimiko yelled. **(She's like Kagome's best friend. She acts like she's 25-years old at times she was even the one to tell Kagome to buy the shirt that said: SORRY BOYS, THE ONLY THING I BLOW IS KISSES. But when she's serious, mad, or depressed she acts like a true parent. )**

"Where?" Kagome and Hojo yelled out. Kagome jumped over the chair and ran over to her mom. "Woah." Kagome said turned on but realized that it was Inuyasha. "Oh." Kagome said dully. "He's just Inuyasha. Trust me he's no that great. He's in most of my classes." Kagome explained.

"Why did you run in here, Hojo?" Kimiko asked slyly. "…Because I wanted to see why you was taking so long with the drinks. And I decided to just get them myself so that you don't have to lift another beautiful finger of yours. My, you are so beautiful, now I see where Kagome gets her looks from." Hojo complimented while having his usual innocent/handsome smile plastered on his face.

Kagome and Kimiko rolled their eyes and sighed. "Whatever you say, Hojo." They both said.

'_What. A. Fag!'_ they thought at the same time.

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, Everybody did you like this story. I just thought that it would be funny**

**if I made Hojo a little Homo. Cause after all this is a InuxKag story anyways!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THX FOR READING YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKIN' KEWL (cool) SO HAVE A NICE DAY AND **

**CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KISSES TO MI BITCHEZ (lol) **

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx (reppin Bronx, New York and Jamaica!!!!!!!! All hatahs fall back!)**


End file.
